The Battle For Creativia
The Battle for Creativia was the 934th battle ever fought by the nation and State of the Empire Of Creativia. This was the biggest battle ever fought in the history of minecraft. The battle was fought is early 2015. It involved 3 factions - The Empire of Creativia, Creativian Rebels and the military of the nation of Exatia. The battle lasted 3 days and 3 nights and there was a turn out of 7500 minecrafters. The fight of Epsilon The first fight took place in Epsilon. It was against the Creativian rebels and the Empire. Here is a news report from the time: We apologise for this intermission but if you are in Epsilon or in the Shogun's province this information might interest you. The Equilibrium clan, which have recently been labelled "Rebels" are marching down main street. Oh! What's this! It appears the Empire's army is about to attack them and OH yes they are WOW. Ling and Enderfart must still be in Senate Tower but Daleksec1000 can be seen moving towards the tower. Daleksec1000 is going into the tower with an assassination team!... -'Meanwhile in Erei'- Craftiegreen has led an army into Erei to destory the Takeda rule there. Duskhound is here to stop them. OMG it seems craftiegreen is using his shadowarts to make a massive mech OH AND SO IS DUSKHOUND. OMG LOOK AT THEM GO. They are pushing each other into the museum of natural history. NO! NOT LING'S HOUSE!!!!! Wait, what's that... In the battlefield where the soldiers not in possession of a mech are battling it out there seems to be something killing all of the craftiegreen's soldier! Ooh it's miss aaa008 - Aishling. OMG she to is making a mech. THATS THE BIGGEST MECH EVER... Back to you in Epsilon, Villager 35. -'Meanwhile in Epsilon'- Thanks villager 12, you are never going to believe this but Senate Tower has been consumed in flames. Daleksec1000, Enderfart and Lingminging have all been shot out of the top floor and are running for their horses. There apparently has been a sighting of them near Tywod. Now over to Villager 376 for more info on that. -'Meanwhile in Tywod'- Thank you villager 35, well shadow arts appears to be the only weapon in this battle. Thousands of our fellow villagers have died and craftiegreen's tower at the centre of Meudwy has been renamed the Leaning Tower of Somewhere A Far Bit East of Pisa. It appears Enderfart and Ling are beating the man and OH! It's Albert! He and his trusty sidekick Ermit the Hermit seem to be fighting for ling, but OOH what's this? Dissent in the ranks! Albert and co. appear to be ganging up on Daleksec1000 for abuse of chlorophyll!!!!! But what now? OMG enderfart has taken out her blade and is mutilating villagers! This is worse than Happy Wheels! Now we move to Villager 45 in New Erie! -Meanwhile in Erie- sniff...Sniff thanks villager312 wow this chlorphyll is great....Sir we are on the air....WHAT.....Well thanks villager 35. Well it appears aaa008 is choking the craftiegreen mech. The Duskhound mech has just kind of gone......Oh wow look it just reappeared with an army of rabbits and omg is that el chubracobra and circles -Meanwhile in epsilon- We apologise for that as he was on chlorophyll. Now it seems that mr Daeksec has been killed, nope he is still alive and kicking infact that is exactly what he is doing....kicking the imperial legion oh whats that.....on the roof is that M....... -Epsilon- Hello villager 35......no repsonce never mind we have an on feild reporter....Thanks villager 35 Yes as villager 27 was saying maxpaxrax2011 is on the roof. He has his sword ready and.....He jumped and now he is dueling daleksec. Amazing.... OH AND YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHO IS DEAD..... -Intermission- Hello....have you ever wondered "Why did that creeper not blow me up" well we all have. Thanks to new laws passed by the shogunuate there are suicide booths possioened all around the state. Becuase you are not worth it and you and outcast from society and no one likes you in general -Epsilon- no one it's okay no one died....Lets check in with Erie -Erie- OMG, It would seem as though aaa008 is smashing craftiegreen into Enderfart's house and oh ouch her mech has withdrawn it's sword and OUCH I think Mr. Craftie might be a bit deader than usually let check in with the camera inside his mech _Sadly you will never know if he died because it was on the TV and there was no image 4 da news report_ -Villager 405050960jkln0596- Wait whats this villager 48 It appears everyone is making up.... and hugging wait whats this.... Apparently I was on chlorophyll and we all halusinated the whole thing back to you villager 13 -Villager 13- Thank you villager what ever you where. There you have it fokes.....sniff